Tнє кicкaѕѕ aиd тнє נacкaѕѕ
by x.CelliNe.x
Summary: Una cosa que descubrió que le aterriorizaba era saber que estaba enamorado de aquella pelirosa extraña ·:SasuSaku:· Traducción
1. Sнє'ѕ иoт яigнт iи тнє вяaiи?؟

Hola a todos de nuevo! x3

Pues ale, me pongo con un proyecto para el que no necesito inspiración ni imaginación xD

Me ha dado por ponerme a traducir un fic que me ha gustado, espero que a vosotros os guste también nOn

La autora del fic es fakeangel100, así que todos los méritos para ella P (Thanks for allowed me to translate your fic! nn)

Sin decir nada más, os dejo con el primer capítulo!

* * *

"Mira, esa es Haruno Sakura" susurró una chica en el Instituto Konoha High. "¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Te refieres a la idiota máxima que ganó esa competición de ciencias el año pasado?" preguntó de vuelta su amiga "Sí."

Susurros sobre Haruno Sakura llenaron el aire por el que dicha persona pasaba. Ella estaba andando hacia las escaleras del edificio. Los ojos esmeraldas que eran ocultados debajo de unas no tan delgadas gafas rodaban conforme las agujereadas orejas de la dueña oían esos comentarios.

Haruno Sakura, 17 años, una genio con habilidades destacas que no podían ser comparadas con las de cualquier otro chico del instituto. Increíble, si, pero tristemente, esa era la verdad.

Ella completó todas sus lecciones del primer ciclo de secundaria cuando ella estaba en el primer curso de secundaria y llegó a dominar el nivel de las materias del instituto en su primer curso. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de saltarse el instituto y avanzar a la universidad, pero ella lo rechazó. En su lugar ella ingresó en Konoha High.

Tsunade, la directora de Konoha High, se dio cuenta que Sakura estaría malgastando el tiempo si ellos le enseñaban como a cualquier alumno normal. Entonces, asignó a Kakashi y Kurenai para enseñarle de una forma especial. Debido a sus destacadas habilidades, Kakashi y Kurenai le recomendaron entrenarla por sí misma, y Tsunade la torturó dándole más materias de alto nivel.

Ahora que ella ha dominado todas estas cosas, Tsunade insiste en que ella pase su segundo y último año en una clase normal, disfrutando su vida como una adolescente normal y corriente haría. Así que, aquí estaba, de pie frente a la puerta de la clase en vez de estar en la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

La pelirosada empujó la puerta para abrirla, cuando de repente dos cabezas rubias salieron de pronto desde Dios sabe donde y la tiraron al suelo, haciendo que ella callera de culo.

"¡¡SAKURA-CHAAANNNNN!! ENTONCES EL RUMOR ES CIERTO!!" chilló cierto aficionado al ramen. Sakura tuvo que taparse los oídos para evitar quedarse sorda.

"¡¡Frentuda!! ¡Dios mío! ¡Entonces el dobe tenía razón después de todo!"

"¿A quién estás llamando dobe, cerda?"

"¿A quién más, idiota? "

"¿Por qué?"

"Ejem" Sakura fingió toser, consiguiendo la atención de dos rubios. Ella seguía tirada en el suelo todavía.

"¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¡Lo siento Sakura-chan!! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Naruto preguntó, sonriendo tímidamente con una gran sonrisa mientras Sakura se ponía de pie.

"¡¡Frentuda!! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que te he echado de menos!" Ino abrazó a su mejor amiga fuertemente.

"Estoy bien, Naruto. Y cielos, Ino, nos hemos visto todos los días por el amor de Dios."

"Pero aun así frentuda, ¡nunca habías estado en una clase desde que llegaste al instituto!" Ino hizo un puchero.

"Sí, ¡la cerda tiene razón, Sakura-chan!"

Ino golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza.

"¿Y ese a qué ha venido?"

"¡Cállate, Naruto!"

Sakura dejó caer algunas gotas de sudor ante las payasadas de sus amigos. 'Nunca aprenderán'

"Entonces, ¿adivino que vosotros dos estáis en mi clase?" preguntó Sakura.

"¡Exacto! ¡Y adivina qué! ¡Estamos en la misma clase que Uchiha Sasuke!" tan pronto como Ino dijo eso, la puerta se abrió.

"¿Uchiha qué? ¿Quién demonios es ese?" Sakura preguntó a Ino, pero se dio cuenta que la atención de su mejor amiga estaba en algún otro lugar. Buscó la mirada de Ino y sus ojos se fijaron en un chico pelinegro que estaba andando hacia ellos.

"¡¡Sasuke-teme!! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?" Naruto lanzó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke.

"Hn. Bien, dobe."

"¡Sasuke! ¡Te hemos echado mucho de menos!" chilló Ino .

"Hn." Sasuke se sentó en la silla junto a la de Sakura.

"Hey, teme, ¡conoce a Sakura-chan!" (n/a: parece un anuncio de televisión xD)

"Sip Sasuke, ¡esta es Sakura!"

'Joder, las rubias son muy ruidosas' pensó Sakura, comenzando a sudar.

'¿Entonces ella es Haruno Sakura? ¿La genio que es incluso más genio que Shikamaru?' se preguntó Sasuke a sí mismo 'Hn, que interesante. Ella todavía no sabe quien soy' Sakura sonrió con suficiencia ante esto.

La pelirosada extendió su mano perezosamente hacia Sasuke. "Bueno, un placer conocerte. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Se levantó, cogió su mano y la sacudió suavemente.

"Bien, Uchiha yo soy Haruno Sakura. Llámame Haruno o Sakura, como quieras"

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente. "Hn." Y volvió a sentarse.

Poco después, un chico con pelo de piña entró en la clase y se sentó en su silla perezosamente. Unos segundos más tarde, él viajó al mundo de los sueños.

"¡Shika-kun culo perezoso! ¡¡Despiértate!!" Ino caminó hacia su novio y lo zarandeó de forma brusca.

"Uhh, que mujer más problemática" Shikamaru bostezó y después de eso se quedó dormido otra vez. Todos comenzaron a sudar.

"¡¡Shikamaru!! chilló Ino. Justo entonces, el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes fueron a sus sitios. Esperaron pacientemente en la clase a que llegara el profesor.

_5 minutos…_

"¿Quién es nuestro tutor?" Ino preguntó a Sakura quien estaba sentada detrás de ella.

"Kakashi-sensei supongo." contestó la pelirosada, sin abandonar la mirada de la pantalla de su PSP.

"Supones." La rubia se encogió de hombros.

_15 minutos…_

"¿Dónde demonios está ese pervertido?" gritó Naruto, tirándose del pelo.

"Ayudando a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, posiblemente." replicó Sakura con aburrimiento sin apartar la vista de su aparato.

_30 minutos más tarde…_

Los estudiantes estaban haciendo lo que les gana la real gana. Naruto estaba comiendo su bentou felizmente, Ino y Shikamaru abrazados, Sasuke rodeado de fans y Sakura seguía concentrada en la batalla en la pantalla de su PSP.

_45 minutos más tarde…_

"Hey, hey, ¡¡Tengo una idea!! Hora de hacerle pagar." Naruto rió de forma maliciosa.

Sakura comenzó a sudar. "¿Qué idea Naruto?"

"Mírame, Sakura-chan." Naruto sonrió alegremente y caminó hacia la pizarra para coger el borrador. Luego abrió la puerta ligeramente y colocó el borrador lleno de polvo encima de ella.

"No creo que vaya a caer en eso, dobe" Sasuke rodó los ojos. Cuando hizo esto, sus fans chillaron. "¡Aww, Sasuke-kun eres tan mono!" "¡Sasuke-kun, cásate conmigo!" "¡Sasuke-kun, sé mi novio!" y Sasuke-kun esto, y Sasuke-kun aquello y esto y lo otro continuaron danto la lata. Sasuke simplemente las miró enfurecido, pero esta acción sólo consiguió más chillidos que antes.

Ino, quien finalmente se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de Sasuke, dejó de abrazar a su novio y decidió ayudar a su mejor amigo, viendo que Naruto y Sakura estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo cualquier que hicieran como para ayudar al pobre Uchiha. Ella se dirigió hacia su mesa.

"Sasuke." Ino lo llamó y aquellas fans idiotas se marcharon inmediatamente. Ino es la hija de Yamanaka Inoichi, uno de los hombre más ricos de Konoha. Siendo la chica suertuda que era, Ino era una de las chicas más famosas en todo Konoha. Ella estaba preocupada por su belleza, riqueza y fama. Su novio, Nara Shikamaru, el hijo de Nara Shikato y Yoshino, venía de una prestigiosa familia también.

Naruto, a pesar de que era un poco tonto a veces, era el heredero de la famosa Uzumaki Corp. Su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, era un modelo muy famoso. Sin mencionar que era el segundo hijo de Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto; lo que lo convertía en el segundo heredero del imperio Uchiha.

Todos ellos eran amigos desde la infancia, junto con Hyuuga Neji y Hinata que venían de la famosa familia Hyuuga, y la pronto Hyuuga Tenten (ella era la prometida de Neji). Ellos eran muy cercanos los unos a los otros. Cuando Sasuke tenía 12 años, se trasladó a Oto para ser modelo. Un año más tarde Sasuke se fue, Sakura llegó y se convirtió en parte de la pandilla.

Sakura era la hija de Haruno Kotetsu y Sakumo. Sus padres eran trabajadores profesionales y trabajaban para algunas compañías famosas. Ella no era tan rica como sus mejores amigos que poseían compañías, pero ella estaba dotada de un cerebro inhumano que la convertía en lo que era ahora. Ella era incluso más inteligente que Shikamaru, el infame genio perezoso. Fue una maravilla como ella llegó a ser amiga de Ino. Ella era completamente opuesta a Ino, quien era una verdaderamente femenina, guapa y famosa. Ella era la idiota y un poco masculina.

Entonces, volviendo a la historia, unos pocos minutos pasaron, y allí no había señal de su profesor peliplateado. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró su profesor. El borrador que estaba como trampa entre la puerta perdió el balance y cayó, después el polvo del borrador cayó sobre el pelo plateado de Kakashi, haciéndolo mucho más plateado para el horror de todos.

Silencio.

Kakashi cogió el borrador de su cabeza y sacudió la cabeza. Después devolvió el borrador a su sitio original.

"Bueno, mi primera impresión sobre vosotros es…No me gustáis" dijo Kakashi con calma. Kakashi era su tutor y profesor de matemáticas.

"Abrir vuestro cuadernillo de ejercicios por la página 12 y hacer el ejercicio." Ordenó Kakashi. Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca, el sacó el ya familiar libro naranjo de su bolsillo y sumergió la cabeza en su pervertido libro. Todos comenzaron a sudar. "¿Cómo demonios llegó a ser profesor?" Pensó Sakura

Tan pronto como el colegio acabó, Sakura corrió hacia el aparcamiento y avanzó a su coche negro cuando su amiga rubia le dio un golpecito en el hombre. Ella se volvió para ponerse cara a cara con la rubia y vio que Ino estaba con Hinata y Tenten.

"Hey Hina, Tenten." saludó Sakura a sus otras amigas.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

"Hey Saku, ¿qué tal si vamos al nuevo café?" preguntó Tenten

"¡Sip Frentuda!, ¡Dicen que el café de allí es el mejor! Vamos, ¡se que te encanta el café!" Ino le puso ojitos de cachorrito a Sakura

"Oh bueno, no tengo nada que hacer de cualquier manera, entonces si, iré." Sakura se rascó la barbilla en pose pensativa.

"Yayy!!" Ino y Tenten chillaron mientras que Hinata le sonrió. Sakura les sonrió abiertamente.

Las cuatro chicas estaban caminando hacia una mesa redonda cerca de la ventana cuando una ya familiar y ruidosa voz las llamó..

"¡¡Hey chicos, por aquí!!" Naruto hizo señas con la mano.

"Son chicas, dobe." Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

"Ah, claro, lo olvidaba."

"Hn. Dobe."

"No me llames dobe, Teme!"

"Un dobe es un dobe, dobe."

"¡Callaos los dos!" Ino de repente apareció en escena.

"¡¡Hey Hinata-chan!! ¡¡Siéntate a mi lado!!" Naruto movió su mano hacia la tímida Hyuuga. Hinata se sonrojó cuando Naruto cogió su muñeca y la hizo sentarse. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente ante eso. "Entonces el dobe nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente Hinata, ¿eh? Que idiota."

Sakura estaba andando hacia Ino cuando tropezó, pero antes de que se diera contra el suelo, agarró la cosa que tenía más cerca para mantener el equilibrio. Y la cosa resultó ser la cabeza de Sasuke. Desafortunadamente, la cabeza de Sasuke no era suficiente para sostenerse. Entonces la parte superior de su cuerpo se enfrentó con la gravedad y ella cayó al suelo por segunda vez en el día, llevándose a Sasuke con él. Recordando que Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla, eso le hacía caer sobre ella. Por suerte, Sasuke tuvo rápidos reflejos para evitar el caerse, entonces él no cayó encima de Sakura como hizo la silla.

"Oh...eso ha tenido que doler…" Naruto hizo una mueca.

"¿Sakura estas bien?" preguntó Hinata visiblemente preocupada.

Shikamaru y Neji quitaron la silla de encima de Sakura y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie de nuevo,

"¿Frentuda estás bien?" preguntó Ino.

"¿Te duele? ¿Alguna herida?" Tenten miró a la pelirosada con cara preocupada.

"Nop, estoy bien. No os preocupéis ." Sakura se quitó el polvo del uniforme con tranquilidad, sin ningún rastro de dolor en su cara.

"Hey Uchiha, perdóname por tirarte del pelo." Sakura se disculpó con Sasuke con indiferencia.

"Hn." contestó secamente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a Tenten. Los ocho comían alegremente cuando un grupo de chicas se les acercó, gritando. "¡Allí está!" "Oh Dios mío, ¡Sasuke-kun estas buenísimo!" "¡Sasuke-kun ven aquí cariño!" y todo eso. Sasuke rodó sus ojos y suspiró. ¿Cuándo le iban a dejar esas chicas idiotas en paz? El resto de la pandilla simplemente gruñeron. Continuaron comiendo su comida hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡Hostias! ¡Hay más fuera!" Naruto señaló al creciente número de chicas que chillaban el nombre de Sasuke.

"Qué problemático…"

"Joder, estamos rodeados" gruñó Neji

"¡Vámonos! ¡¡AHORA!!" gritó Tenten

Ahora esas obsesas de Sasuke estaban corriendo hacia ellos. Y ellos también corrían. El camarero fue lo suficientemente amable para dejarles usar la puerta trasera para escapar de aquellas alocadas fans. Ellos se separaron de las chicas al fin.

"Joder, eso ha sido problemático" Sakura dejó de correr cuando pensó que estaban a salvo y masculló entre dientes. Para su sorpresa, hubo un "Hn." detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza hacia el autor del sonido.

"¿Uchiha? No sabía que estabas aquí."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Ellos se encontraban en un vestíbulo vacío. Sasuke soltó un suspiro de alivio. Eso había estado cerca.

"Tío, ¿cómo has podido hacerte tan popular?" le preguntó Sakura

"Hn. No sabes quien soy yo, ¿verdad?" Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia

"Bueno, compañero, te acabo de conocer hace unas horas. Pero hey, sé que eres ese Uchiha, el rico, ¿cierto?" Sakura rodó sus ojos

Sasuke volvió a sonreír como antes. "Esto es lo que te pasa por estudiar demasiado. No sabes lo que está pasando en el mundo."

"Nah, te equivocas. Sé que la Uchiha y Uzumaki Corp. Están fundando una nueva compañía llamada U2 (Uchiha-Uzumaki). Eso significa que vas a pasar el resto de tu hermosa vida junto con Naruto, ¿o no? Felicidades. Eso estaba en el periódico esta mañana."

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, aún con esa sonrisa arrebatadora en su cara.

"No quería decir ese tipo de cosas. No conoces todavía algo que una chica adolescente debería saber."

"Bueno, no estoy interesada en esas patéticas cosas para tu información. Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo." Sakura resopló.

"Estudiar todo el día es más inútil. Tu cerebro va a explotar algún día en el futuro."

"¿Perdona? Estoy orgullosa de mis logros. Eso es mucho más honrado que tu trabajo."

"¿Entonces conoces todo sobre mi trabajo?" Sasuke alzó las cejas, divertido.

"Nah, sólo lo conozco de unos segundos antes de ese cartel." Sakura indicó con la cabeza el poster que estaba en la pared detrás del pelinegro, Sasuke giró su cabeza para ver el cartel y sonrió de forma arrogante.

"¿Qué decías? Tantas matemáticas y físicas te harán no tan buena en todo. ¿Para qué sirve? Una mujer debería saber sólo maquillarse, cocinar y cuidar de su marido. No estudiar esas tonterías" dijo Sasuke

"Que te jodan" Sakura escupió las palabras con veneno. ¡Nadie se atrevía a insultar a una mujer! 'Te vas a arrepentir. Que te follen, Uchiha.'

* * *

Espero no haber cometido errores de traducción y no haber dejado alguna ocsa en inglés suelta xD

Si veis algo de esto avisarme porfa!

Me encanta como acaba el capitulo, es lo mejor xDD

Saludillos! x3


	2. I haтє Mєтal

Uenas de nuevo a todos! nOn

Aquí os vengo con el segundo capi del fic para hacer más corta la espera de la actualización de los otros dos xD

Espero que os guste!

Vuelvo a avisar que este fic no es mío, sino de la magnífca fakeangel100, que tan amablemente me ha dejado traducirlo, thank you very much! :)

Ale, a leer!

* * *

"Que te jodan" Sakura escupió las palabras con veneno. ¡Nadie se atrevía a insultar a una mujer! 'Te vas a arrepentir. Que te follen, Uchiha.'

"¿Qué me follen? Hn, No me importaría ser follado por unas tetas y un culo ambulantes como los tuyos" Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Entonces se dio cuenta, a pesar de que Sakura era una empollona tenía un buen cuerpo. Pero aún no podías darte cuenta sino la mirabas detenidamente, porque ella nunca vestía uniformes ajustados como la mayoría de las chicas hacía. Ella era una marimacho, entonces, ¿por qué se iba a molestar llevando aquellos uniformes tan problemáticos?

"Vete a la mierda, cabeza de pollo" Sakura escupió las palabras por segunda vez en el día. Ella era el tipo de chica calmada y serena, así que ella no debería gritarle. Eso arruinaría su imagen.

Sasuke sonrió igual que antes. "Ay, ay…una chica no debería decir esas palabrotas" Sacudió su cabeza. "Señorita…mis huevos" Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo. Sasuke estaba a punto de burlarse de ella otra vez, pero una voz les interrumpió.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿No eres tu ese tal Uchiha?" allí estaban cinco gamberros andando hacia ellos con caras burlonas.

"Hn. ¿Qué queréis?"

"¿Qué queremos? ¡Queremos dinero!" se echaron a reír.

"Y a esa pequeña chiquilla de allí" añadió el más grande, provocando que todos volvieran a reír.

"Ja, en tus sueños, culo gordo" escupió Sakura (de nuevo).

"¡¿Qué acabas de decir, puta?!" gritó el chico. Estaba claro que Sakura había dado en el clavo. El chico corrió hacia ella y la agarró del cuello.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, gordito? No tengo todo el tiempo." dijo Sakura con aburrimiento, a pesar de que estaba siendo levantada del suelo por un tipo grande y aterrador. Sasuke miró la escena con interés. Esa chica tenía algo.

"¡Controla tu boca, zorra!" le amenazó.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" chilló Sakura. Las cejas del hombre comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente. No, no estaba enfadado. Estaba furioso. ¡La chica de los huevos! Entonces le dio un puñetazo a la chica. Peros antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar su cara, una pequeña mano le apretó y le torció el brazo.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!" chilló por el dolor. "¡¡Suéltame, puta!!" intentaba luchar para librarse del agarre. "¡¡Ayudadme, estúpidos!!" chilló a sus amigos.

Sus amigos fueron a su rescate tan pronto como se lo ordenó. Sasuke se movió de su sitio para tener una mejor vista. Sí, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear. Él siempre había tenido guardaespaldas siguiéndolo a todas partes, y por eso nadie le culpaba. No es que 

fuera un cobarde, porque no lo era. Él sabía dar puñetazos y patadas, sí, pero por ahora, quería ver lo que esa chica podía hacer. Le ayudaría cuando ella lo necesitara, por supuesto.

Cuando el resto de chicos corrieron hacia ella, soltó al tipo grande. Pero antes de que pudieran atacarle, ella le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas. Después ella golpeó su cuello, dejándolo inconsciente. Poco después, los otros cuatro hombres la atacaron. Ella rodó sus ojos. "Se van a arrepentir" pensó la chica.

Sakura le dio una patada al primer hombre y un puñetazo al segundo. Cuando el tercero fue hacia ella con una navaja, ella agarró su cintura y le pellizcó, haciendo que dejara caer la navaja, que ella recogió. Ella sonrió con arrogancia ante sus caras asustadas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenían más armas, ya que la única que tenían era la navaja que ahora mismo ella tenía en sus manos. Qué inútiles. Cuando el cuarto hombre trató de pegarle, ella le agarró del pie y se lo torció, haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para levantarse, ella saltó y enterró su pie en el estómago del hombre. Dos tipos ya estaban inconscientes. Sasuke sonrió y pensó "Así que puede pelear, ¿eh?"

Cuando otro vino, ella le golpeó la cara y le dio una patada a su cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Quedan dos más. Ella los miró, después sonrió maliciosamente, provocando que los gamberros se asustaran por su espeluznante expresión. Ella corrió hacia ellos y golpeó a unos de ellos en la cabeza y en el cuello. Uno más.

El único hombre que quedaba estaba a punto de escapar cuando Sakura le bloqueó el camino. ¡Joder, era muy rápida! Un momento antes estaba detrás de él y ahora allí estaba, frente a él, bloqueando su ruta de escape. Entonces Sakura le golpeó en la cabeza de nuevo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Sasuke aplaudió, y eso llamó la atención de la chica.

"Ah si, olvidaba que estabas aquí." dijo sarcásticamente Sakura. Sasuke sólo sonrió como él siempre hacía. "No sabía que podías pelear"

"Ey, que soy cinturón negro" dijo Sakura orgullosamente.

"Ya veo…" Sasuke estaba un poco atónito. No se esperaba aquello.

"Bueno, vámonos antes de que se despierten." dijo Sakura.

"Vale."

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" preguntó Sakura.

"No me he traído el coche hoy. Fui al colegio con el dobe."

"¿Y?"

"¿No es obvio? Necesito a alguien que me lleve, gracias." Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Y la llamaban genio.

"Problemático."

"¿Y? ¿Eso es un sí?"

"El qué sino." gruñó Sakura.

Los dos se metieron al coche y Sakura arrancó el motor. Después de eso encendió el reproductor de CD. Poco después, una canción de heavy metal se empezó a escuchar.

"¡¡Shit!! ¡¿Qué clase de canción es esta?!" Sasuke se tapó los oídos, nunca le había gustado el metal.

"Se llama metal, sabihondo."

"¡Se que es metal! ¡Cámbiala o apágala! ¡Odio el metal!"

"Bueno, este es MI coche y a mí me encanta el metal. Especialmente Slipknot."

"¿Esto es Slipknot? Cámbiala. Ahora."

"No."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sí."

"NO!! ¡¡Así que cállate!! ¡¿Podrás hacerlo?!" Una vena apareció en la frente de Sakura. Sasuke se calló inmediatamente. Ella era realmente aterraradora cuando chillaba.

"Hn. No te pareces a una aficionada al metal."

"Bueno, todos lo dicen."

Unos pocos minutos pasaron. Ellos estaban atrapados en una atasco ahora. Sakura cambió la canción a My Chemical Romance.

"Ahora está mejor." suspiró Sasuke. Él no era seguidor del rock, metal, emo, gótico o esas cosas que tanto gritaban y hacían ruido. Él todavía apreciaba sus oídos, gracias. Por eso prefería R&B o hip hop. Pero al menos MCR era mejor que Slipknot, o eso pensaba.

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

Sakura empezó a cantar junto con la canción.

_Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die._

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love._

Sasuke tenía que admitir que Sakura tenía una bonita voz.

_Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies._

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell._

"Hn, Nada mal."

"¡Ya lo sé!¡ MCR es el mejor!!"

"No, me refiero a ti." Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia la ventana mientras decía eso. Parecía que quería esconder su cara.

"¡¡Gracias!!" Sakura palmeó su hombro con esa monstruosa fuerza que tenía.

"¡Auch!" Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Oopps, perdón, no quería hacerlo." Sakura le dio una sonrisa de corderito. Sasuke rodó sus ojos. 'Qué pasa con esta chica?' pensó

"Aquí es. Gracias por el paseo." Sasuke se calló, "Pinky." Después sonrió y salió del coche.

Sakura se movió nerviosamente. "¡No me llames pinky, cabeza de pollo!" después arrancó. La casa de Sasuke, emm…la mansión de Sasuke no estaba demasiado lejos de la suya. Actualmente Ino era su vecina, mientras que el resto de la pandilla vivía cerca de ellos.

Tan pronto como Sakura aparcó el coche, ella fue al comedor y fue recibida con toneladas de comida deliciosa. ¡Dios, ella estaba hambrienta! Esa pelea le había dejado sin fuerzas y ahora necesitaba comer.

"Buen día, Sakura-sama. ¿Quieres que te sirva?" le preguntó una criado educadamente.

"Nop, no te preocupes, Ayame-san." Sakura contestó y agarró un plato y lo llenó con comida y lo metió con codicia.

"Espera, espera, señorita. ¿Dónde están tus modales?" una mujer pelirroja entró. Ella sacudió su cabeza ante el comportamiento de la chica.

Allí estaba Sakura, sentada en una silla con su boca llena de comida, su mano derecha sujetando una cuchara llena con comida y su mano izquierda sujetando un comic. Ella levantó la cabeza del tebeo y vio a su madre.

"Oh, hoha haha." (Traducción: Oh, hola mama.) saludó a su madre mientras masticaba la comida.

Una vena apareció en el rostro de Sakumo. "¿Qué te tengo dicho?¡Nada de leer mientras comes y menos hablar mientras masticas!"

"Hahé, hehá hien." (Traducción: Vale, está bien.)

"¡Te he dicho que no hables mientras masticas!" Sakumo se tiró del pelo ante los modales de su hija. Sakura podía ser una cría a veces.

Sakura se tragó la comida.

"Vale, vale. No hay nadie aquí." Sakura suspiró con aburrimiento.

"¡Pero aún así Sakura! Tienes que cuidar tus modales! ¡¿Qué pasaría si vinieran tus amigos de repente y te encontraran con este comportamiento?!" exclamó Sakumo. Sakura solo comenzó a sudar. 'Está muy alterada' pensó Sakura.

"Nah, ellos están acostumbrados a verme así de todas maneras, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse."

"Pero Saku-¡¿QUÉ!?"

"¿Qué qué?"

"Acabas de decir que…¡¿tu comes así frente a tus amigos?!"

"Sip, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¡Estás castigada señorita! ¡Esta noche vendrás a mi habitación y te daré algunas lecciones sobre tus modales!" Dicho esto, Sakumo se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Sakura suspiró. 'Dios, ¿por qué me hiciste chica?'

Sakura se levantó con una ligera sensación de mareo. La noche anterior fue horrible. Ella tuvo un escalofrío al recordarlo. Que su madre le enseñara modales era lo peor.

Después de hacer lo que era necesario antes de ir al colegio, ella saltó dentro de su coche negro y condujo hacia algún lugar. Sólo eran las 6:15 de la mañana, tenía al menos 90 minutos antes de que el colegio empezara, por lo que decidió conducir alrededor de la cuidad para matar el tiempo.

Sakura estaba conduciendo tranquilamente cuando un Porsche rojo le pitó. Luego el conductor desconocido le pasó volando, era una invitación a una carrera. Entonces ella arrancó, alcanzando al Porsche rojo. Después de unos momentos de carrera, los dos coches hicieron a una parada en un parque cercano.

Sakura salió del coche y lo mismo hizo el otro conductor. Sus ojos que eran ocultados debajo de sus gruesas gafas se abrieron ligeramente ante la visión de un familiar pelinegro con ojos azabache. El chico le sonrió con arrogancia.

"Buenos días, Pinky" le saludó.

* * *

Y fin! xD

Estoy en proceso de traducir el siguiente, procuraré ponerlo antes de fugarme! x3

Alguien me puede dar una sugerencia para traducir Pinky? Es que no sé si dejarlo así, esque suena bien xD

No digo nada más! Muchos besos a todos! x3

Saludillos!


End file.
